The baseload on a grid is the minimum level of demand on an electrical grid over a span of time, for example, one week. This demand can be met by unvarying power plants, dispatchable generation, and/or by a collection of smaller intermittent energy sources, depending on which approach has the best mix of low cost, availability and high reliability in any particular market. The remainder of demand, varying throughout a day, may be met by peaking power plants, which can be operated intermittently, such as during periods of peak power demand.
In an effort to reduce carbon dioxide emissions generated by conventional fossil fuel power plants, the use of renewable energy sources, such as wind and solar, has been mandated in many jurisdictions. However, such renewable energy sources generate power intermittently, namely when the wind blows and the sun shines. Thus, the increasing deployment of renewable energy systems on the power grid is increasing the need for peaking power plants to start and stop frequently to ensure power is delivered to the grid during periods of high renewable power generation variability. An attractive solution for meeting the need for peaking power is the deployment of gas turbine generator plants that burn natural gas because such plants can be started quickly and burning natural gas emits less carbon dioxide per kilowatt that other types of fossil fuel power plants; however, emissions during the start-up cycle of a gas turbine are uncontrolled until the gas turbine can reach stable operating temperatures sufficient to sustain the required reduction reactions.